


im robin

by Redbird34



Series: im robin [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, M/M, Puberty, Seduction, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex, broken up in parts, but not really, kids again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-12-17 11:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21053825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redbird34/pseuds/Redbird34
Summary: after Bruce and Alfred both leave to deal with some personal matters damain dick Tim and Jason are left defong gothom but after an accident dick Jason and Tim are turned back into 13-year-olds nad damain is left unaffected all ready being 13.what follows a is a mess of puberty and seduction and lots of sex (pleas forgive me for what im going to write)





	1. Chapter 1

IM ROBIN (Prologue)

Dick Grayson the first robin, now Nightwing, kicked down a door as he slammed a thug onto the floor yelling it's over scarecrow!! Just then Jason Todd, the second robin now red hood, burst threw a window taking another thug aiming a gun at Dick.

"Watch your 10 next time!" Jason said

"Watch your 6" yelled Tim Drake, the third robin now red robin, as he threw a Batarang towards another thug about to tackle Jayson.

Then Damian Wayne, the current Robin, threw The Chemist (who teamed up with scarecrow} across the room.

The 4 boys all former and (one current) robin were together looking after Gotham as Bruce was dealing with some justice league things.

The boys were chasing down the Scarecrow after he stole some water from a Lazarus Pit, they didn't know how he did until they found out that he teamed up with The Chemist. The boys were trying to stop both of them before the League of Assassins kills them both for stealing the water from the pit.  
As the 4 gathered up to they threw the two of them onto a lab table and a bunch of chemicals mixed in with the Lazarus Pit and gas went everywhere and it engulfed the entire room everyone began to cough and wheeze as they began to change...

As the gas cleared Damian looked around felling no change he saw his brothers on the floor ... as children their hero suits no longer fitting and sag around them, Damian looked around and saw the rest of the thugs' Scarecrow and The Chemist are all kids.

'What the hell..' Was all domain could say

As the police Damian explained what happened Commissioner Gordon

This should be fun there no way the courts are going to let us prosecute kids. What happens two the other 3 Robins he asked no seeing Nightwing Redhood or Red Robin anywhere as he turned around Damian was gone... just like his father was all Gordon said as he walked away

As Damian walked into an ally way he hops into the batmobile as his three brothers are passed out I the back he made it back to the cave.

Damian struggled to drag all three boys into the med bay " of the times for Alfred to take leave to London..."

As he placed finished placing all the boys on the med bay beds and ran a diagnostic on them the computer reviled that they were all 13 again. Damian grabbed a sample of the chemicals and began to analyze them after 3 hours he heard a scream from the med bay and he ran into the med bay.

He saw all three boys up a panicking looking down onto there body and at each other

"DOMAIN wWhat hapPaNed?" they all yelled there voice braking

"All of you calm down there was an accident"

"YOU DONT FUCKEN SAY" exclaimed Jason.

"How old are we?" yelled Dick

"You're all 13 again and I'm still running a diagnostic on the chemicals and all of you to see if this is permanent or not"

"PERMANENT!" Tim yelled "o no no no no no no"

As all the boys began to panic again Damian whistled as loud as he could grabbing all their attention "what's the matter with you all you're all trained expert get a grip, would you?

All the boys looked down in realizing how childish they were acting they know better they were trained better but they couldn't help it. Damian suggests they head to bed as it was 4 am and it would take a while for the computer to break down the compounds

As the boys went there room finding old clothes that would fit them as the close they were waring was way too big and kept on sagging.

As the now 3 new 13-year-old boys lay down in bed they felt something they haven't felt in years, the  
consent HORNYNESS that comes with puberty!


	2. im robin ch2

As damian woke up he notices it was already 10 am usually Alfred r his father would wake him up or one his brothers… and he just remembered what happened two them he groaned at the thought of dealing with them he decided that he would put off dealing with them and go into the cave and find out how to fix them although first, he had to deal with his morning wood.

As damain was in the cave he worked on the tokens he found in the lab trying to find not only the reaction that did it but a cure as well. after an hour of work, damain was able to isolate the compounds and he made a cure was well it was surprisingly easier than he thought it would be and got i all done before noon two. As he was going to wake his brothers they all walked into the cave wearing there old clothes that Alfred didn’t throw out 

Hey damain said dick, as he greeted him, where Alfred we were waiting in the dining room for like 30 minutes 

Damain responded what do you mean you know he’s in London for the week are you ok

What do you mean dami i thought that … Tim stopped himself from talking 

Something doesn’t feel right something feels different wheres bruce Jason said in about of a concerned voice 

Damain looked at them he began to notice something “guys how old are you three”

Dick responded “what you know this... where all the same age 13”

This is when damain realized what was going on the gas not only affect their physical age but it seems to be messing with there metal age as well damain was shocked at this revelation his brothers truly believed they where 13 he diced he would “mess” with his brother as he has the cure and they have no memory of there older life.

Its nothing guys sorry i had a hard time night damian said top put them at ease “let’s go get breakfast”

See here’s a secret damian has kept secret for a long time his in love with his brothers he tries to justify it by telling himself that they don’t blood relatives s its ok and he was surely going to take advantage of the situation.

As the boy finished up breakfast that damain “made” cereal and they each went there own ways into there rooms left alone as even as kids bruce has always had a no robin rule while batman was away. 

Damain decided that he would go after dick first as he had been lusting over him for years. As he walked close to dick door he heard a whimper. damian decided to spy on dick and placed his ear against the door and listened in “come on go down why are you doing this” damian cracked open the door and looked in to see 

Dick naked in front of mirror pushing down his rock hard dick trying to get rid of it 

Damian thought to himself “dick us to be so innocent he doesn’t even know what masturbating” he tried to hold back a chuckle. “this will be easier than i thought” 

Damian walked into the room saying “what are you doing Grayson”

AAHHhh DAMian what are you i 

Dick tried to cover himself with his blanket 

Listen i was just doing um its not what you think … DONT YOU KOCK!! Dick now redfaced embarrassed beyond belief 

Look, Grayson, i get you were just getting off, not my business finish jerking off he rared around and was going to walk out 

… wait damian um whats jacking off he said in a quiet voice 

Damian smiled as dick fell for his trap he tared around “you don’t know what jerking off   
is Grayson’

Dick looked down in embarrassed 

Tt its fine Grayson how about i show you then 

Dick gave a simple nod still being unsure about all going on

Damian walked up to Grayson “ok now stop covering yourself” dick let go of his bedcover letting them fall and showing his naked body to damian 

Damian looked at 13year old boy standing at about 5 foot 1 he was taller than damian only being 4’9 he continued to look at dick looking at his slim body with hardly any muscle build-up yet till he got to the fun dicks dick. It was about little ways under 4inches circumcised but damian loved it. 

Dick was red with embarrassment “ d..damain wha um what are we going to um do”

Where going to have fun Grayson

Dick was pushed by damian causing dick to fall back onto his bed and before he could sit up damian got in between his legs and dick shivered as he felt a hand on his penis.

DAMian!?!?!?! 

Shhuuuu its ok Grayson let it happen he said as he began to jerk off him off 

Dick was moaning and wimping with pleasure “d..d..damian i have to pee” 

Damian stopped jerking off dick much to his dismay dick spoke in a heavy and out of breath voice w why did you stop?

Because i don’t want you cuming yet 

What i don’t kno- he was cut ff when damian shoved him back on his back and raised his legs exposing the boy’s hole and he spits on it

D...damina dick said with both fear and intrigue in his voice

And just like that damian shoved a finger in dick ass as he yelps at the intrusion as damain began to work in a second finger he began to rub dick nipple and sucked on it as well he enjoyed hearing dick moan and gasp as Damian pulled his finger out and said get ready boy wonder

He lined his 4 and a half-inch shaft on dicks hole and began to push

Dick gasped and began to groan d.d...damain nnnoo it hurt i ow ow DAMAIN!!

It was too late damain had all his 4.5 inches inside dick. 

Its...its ok Grayson the worst part is over he began to slid out of dick both boys moaning at the movement and he pushed back in. put in out in he began to go faster as dick hole began both boys were in bliss and Damian began to hit dicks prostate rubbing it every time he slammed back into dick. He did this over and over again and began to play with Grayson’s dick. As he fucked him silly.

D..dick im so close im going to cum   
Damain i feel it two i feel so good don’t stop yes Yes YYEESS he yelled as he felt damian shoot cum into his ass and he felt jets of something shoot out of his dick

One two three four jets of cum shot out of damain into dicks ass and dick shot two jets on his and damain chest damian fell on top if dick as both boys began to breathe heavily

Amazing Damian i i i loved it we have two do it again damain pulled out of dick and he felt the cum in his ass spill out. Damian spoke “well do more tomorrow right now we should get cleaned up.


End file.
